<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winning by purplebylove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591098">Winning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove'>purplebylove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, julie wins a contest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Julie Molina enters one of her original songs to a contest, she wins the opportunity to record it with Sunset Curve. However, after she meets the band, she wins more than just the contest; she wins the heart of Luke Patterson - the bands lead singer - and so much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You will never believe what I just heard on the radio."  Flynn says, waltzing into the studio with a determined look on her face. </p><p>"If you interrupted my song-writing to tell me about a new JB song..." Julie looks up from her seat at the piano, where there's several sheets of paper spread out, and a few more crumpled up at her feet. She had been writing for over an hour, but most of her ideas had worked better in her head than they had on paper. </p><p>"No, it doesn't come out for another week." Flynn informs her friend, taking Julie's hands and pulling her up. "This is even better, though."</p><p>"Okay, then spit it out." Julie says with a doubtful smile.</p><p>"Sunset Curve is having a contest!" Flynn states. When this doesn't illicit a reaction from Julie, or at least not the one Flynn wants, she sighs. "They're having people submit songs, and the winner will get to record with the band."</p><p>"That sounds really cool." Julie says, glancing over at the piano. "But it doesn't seem like something I would do."</p><p>"Of course it doesn't." Flynn looks downcast. "Julie, you can't keep your talent locked away forever."</p><p>"I'm not keeping it locked away. I'm just... keeping it private." Julie says, going back to sit at the piano. She didn't share her songs with many people. </p><p>"I know it was something special you shared with your mom." Flynn acknowledges. "But now it's time for you to share it with <em>the world.</em>"</p><p>"It's not that easy." Julie picks up a piece of paper, reading through the lines. She has a knack for writing, she has to admit, but writing makes her vulnerable. She couldn't share her songs with just anyone, especially not some boy band that would never pick her song in a million years. She loves Sunset Curve, but her and the band are on two different wavelengths.</p><p>"It is." Flynn argues. "You have so many songs already written, and I know that big, beautiful brain of yours could write several more. There's gotta be a winner in there somewhere."</p><p>"I'll think about it." Julie says softly, organizing the papers in a neat stack. She tosses the crumpled up sheets into a nearby trash can.</p><p>"You better not just be saying that to get me off your back." Flynn purses her lips, and Julie rolls her eyes.</p><p>"I'm serious." Julie says. And she actually is, kind of.</p><p>"Good. You've got a week and then, we're submitting your song.</p><p>A week goes by a lot faster than Julie expects, and even though she has a thousand drafts, nothing seems good enough. If she's going to put herself out there, she wants to give it her all, but ever since her mom's death, her all hasn't been what she wants it to be. Most of her songs are sad, and the ones that aren't, just don't give her the vibes that the boys have. </p><p>"You have to have something." Flynn says when Julie tells her of her dilemma. "I don't care if it's not perfect, I just want you to try."</p><p>"Well, there's one." Julie runs a finger over the edge of the paper. She had played it so many times, the words were etched into her memory like initials carved into a tree. Her fingers could play the notes from muscle memory.</p><p>"Play it for me."</p><p>Julie hadn't really played for anyone in a while, but Flynn was her best friend. If she was going to open herself up again, Flynn was the perfect person to do it with. Julie takes a breath.</p><p>"Okay, but I might get a little emotional."</p><p>That was an understatement. Julie can't help but gently close her eyes as she plays the first notes on the piano, feeling the music course through her, like blood in her veins; for the first time in a while, she feels alive.</p><p>
  <em> You use your pain, cause it makes you, you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Though I wish I could hold you through it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know it's not the same, you got living to do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I just want you to do it </em>
</p><p>Julie feels herself getting teary, but she powers through it, and by the end of the song, she's breathless. She finally looks up at Flynn, who she had momentarily forgotten was there, and Flynn also has tears in her eyes, but she's grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"Julie, that's the one." </p><p>"You think so?" </p><p>"I know so." Flynn says, taking Julie's hand and squeezing it supportively. "Now let's submit that to the Sunset Curve contest."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a Wednesday night and Julie and Flynn are having a study night when Julie's phone rings. Without a thought, Julie puts down her textbook and reaches for her phone.</p><p>"Is this Julie Molina?"</p><p>"Yes, who is this?" Julie asks, confused. She isn't expecting any calls.</p><p>"Hello Julie, my name is Caleb Covington. I'm the manager for Sunset Curve."</p><p>Julie can barely process the words before her heart starts racing and she jumps up, startling Flynn. Flynn stares at her, inquiring with her eyes as to what is happening, but Julie ignores her.</p><p>"I apologize for calling so late, but I was wondering if you would be available to come into the studio Friday afternoon."</p><p>"Let me check my schedule." Julie says calmly, trying to retain an air of professionalism. After a pause, she smiles widely. "Yes, it seems I am available Friday afternoon."</p><p>"Great!" Caleb replies, then continues. "We loved your song submission, but there seems to be a tie for the contest, and we want both contestants to come into the studio to record a demo with the band."</p><p>"I can definitely do that." Julie replies. Caleb confirms a time and sends her the address, and Julie hangs up, spinning around in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Okay, what is happening?" Flynn stands, crossing her arms.</p><p>"I'm recording with Sunset Curve on Friday!"</p><p>"You won?!" Flynn squeals, jumping up and down.</p><p>"Not exactly." Julie shrugs. "There seems to be a tie, and both of us get to record a demo. Whoever's demo they like better will be featured on Sunset Curve's new album."</p><p>"Well, it may not be a win, but it's a huge deal." Flynn says, and Julie nods. She had been excited, but now the nerves are kicking in. Sensing this, Flynn rests her hands on Julie's shoulder and looks her in the eyes. "They're going to love your song. You're going to win. Even if you don't, you did your best and I'm proud of you."</p><p>Two days feels like an eternity when you're so excited you can hardly sleep, but on Friday afternoon, she finds herself  in the studio walking down several hallways. There are platinum albums framed on the walls and posters of artists who had started out at Covington Records, and Julie admires each one with awe.</p><p>Finally she finds the room Caleb had told her to meet him and the band in, and when she knocks on the door, it opens slowly. There, conversing in the middle of the room, are the members of Sunset Curve. An older man had opened the door for her, and Julie can only assume it's Caleb.</p><p>"Julie." The man says, spreading his hands in a welcoming gesture. "I'm Caleb Covington, it's so nice to meet you in person."</p><p>She reaches out a hand and shakes his. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too."</p><p>"Boys, why don't you introduce yourself."</p><p>Not that Julie needs any introduction, but they go down the line stating their names and shaking her hand. Julie can't help but feel like she's in some sort of dream, especially when Luke's eyes linger on hers and he gives her that charming smile all the girls swoon over.</p><p>"As you know, we're going to be producing a demo of your song today. So why don't we go ahead and get started."</p><p>Producing a demo takes a lot longer than Julie thought, almost an hour of singing, fine-tuning, and editing. The final production isn't exactly what Julie had wanted, but when she informs Caleb of her concerns, he promises that they'll record a better version if her song is picked.</p><p>"That was fantastic." Caleb says as they step out of the recording booth.</p><p>"I know, I feel like she could be the one." Luke agrees, nudging Julie, who blushes.</p><p>"Well, we have some deliberating to do. Why don't you step outside of the room for a moment." Caleb gives Julie a pointed look, and she nods. The door closes and Julie can feel her hands sweating.</p><p>It's not too hard to hear, although the sound is muffled, but Julie can't help herself.</p><p>"There was definitely chemistry with us and Julie." Reggie's voice vibrates through the door.</p><p>"Yeah, and her voice is amazing." Luke agrees. She can imagine him with his arm around the other two band members, trying to be persuasive.</p><p>"But Carrie's song is a definite hit." Alex counters to their points.</p><p>Carrie? So her competition is her former best friend, turned nemesis. Which, really, she never understood what happened with her and Carrie. Now her stomach fees twisted in even more knots than before. Carrie may not necessarily be as talented as her, but she has money, and money could be very enticing.</p><p>"It seems a little too girly for a boy band." Luke points out, and Reggie makes a <em>mhmm</em> sound in agreement.</p><p>"Julie does seem a lot more likeable." Alex says, countering his own point. "I bet the fans would eat her up."</p><p>"In the end, I do have the final decision." Caleb tells the boys. There's a bit more of muffled whispering, and Julie looks up, leaning against the wall. She crosses her fingers as the door opens, and there's silence as the three boys and Caleb file into the hallway.</p><p>"Miss Molina," Caleb turns to face her, and Julie looks at him expectantly. </p><p>This moment could define her future, or at least a part of it. She can't tell  anything from any of their expressions, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. She braces herself for whatever news is to come, but hopes for good news.</p><p>"I am happy to inform you that we want to record your song for Sunset Curve's new album."</p><p>Those words are the last thing she ever expected to hear, but she recounts them to her family later, and plays them in her head over and over again that night. Tomorrow, she would record a song with Sunset Curve, a song that thousands of people would listen to. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, I really liked Julie." Luke says, strumming his guitar mindlessly. They aren't recording a Wake Up until later, so they have time to kill, but Luke honestly can't stop thinking about the girl. Something about her had caught Luke off guard, and he can't get her out of his head.</p>
<p>"Maybe a little too much." Alex jokes, throwing a drumstick up in the air.</p>
<p>"Hey, at least one of us can get a girl." Reggie says pointedly. He's laying on the couch in the studio room, staring up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"Not like I want a girl." Alex points out.</p>
<p>"Can't forget that." Reggie agrees with a laugh.</p>
<p>"No, I'm serious guys. She's got something special." Luke says, playing a chord from the song they were going to record. He had already memorized after yesterday's session. "I've been thinking."</p>
<p>"A dangerous past time." Alex points his drumstick at Luke, who rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"This isn't Beauty and The Beast." Luke scoffs, pauses, then adds, "I know."</p>
<p>"So tell us what's on your mind, dude." Reggie gets up off the couch, throwing an arm around Luke.</p>
<p>Luke looks at him for a moment, then shrugs. "What if she joined the band?"</p>
<p>"You mean like permanently?" Reggie asks, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I mean, think about it." Luke stands, setting the guitar down. "We've been trying to find that thing that would make us stand out, and Julie can sing, write songs, play the piano... She's it."</p>
<p>"It's not the worst idea you've ever had." Alex finally adds to the conversation. "Do you think Caleb would go for it, though?"</p>
<p>"Probably not." Luke says, and they change subjects, but he can't stop thinking about it.</p>
<p>When Julie finally comes to the studio, he knows that having her in the band would be the best thing to happen to Sunset Curve since they stopped having to eat street dogs out of some dude's car. They record the song and Julie's about to leave when Luke stops her. </p>
<p>"Hey, I wanna talk to you." The other boys are packing up and getting ready to go, and Caleb doesn't notice them, so they step into the hallway together.</p>
<p>"What could you possibly want to talk to me about?" Julie asks hesitantly. </p>
<p>"I want you to join Sunset Curve."</p>
<p>"Are you serious?" Julie is dumbfounded. She had recorded one song with them, and here Luke was, asking her to join the band. She knew a little bit of their backstory, although they were just now coming out on top, and she knew they had been through so much. She has talent, but they had worked so hard for this and lost so much, she couldn't possibly just join and profit from their hard work and fame.</p>
<p>"Julie, we've got something special." The way Luke says those words, Julie wonders if he means her and the band, or her and him. But Julie doesn't want to think about that right now.</p>
<p>"I felt it too," Julie agrees. The only person she had ever had that connection with before was her mom, although this wasn't completely the same. "But I haven't been myself in a long time. I don't know if I could join, even if I wanted to."</p>
<p>"Would you want to?" Luke asks, grabbing her hand. Julie's mouth drops slightly, feeling heat where his hand is touching hers, which spreads up her arm and into her cheeks. She thinks for a moment. She nods slowly, but then pulls her hand from his and sighs. "I want to, but I can't."</p>
<p>"Why not?" Luke asks, his eyes intent on hers.</p>
<p>"It's hard to explain." Julie looks down, and at that moment, the others come out of the room. They don't seem to notice anything off, and whatever direction this conversation was going in, it comes to a halt. They all say their goodbyes, Luke lingering momentarily before they go in separate directions, probably forever.</p>
<p>But Julie can't stop thinking about what would have happened if she had just said yes. She wanted to, and that should have been enough, but things in her life had never been that easy. She isn't herself yet, and honestly, she probably never will be that person again, but she wants to get back to some semblance of normal, and being in Sunset Curve is probably the furthest away from normal that Julie could get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, she wonders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're telling me you had the opportunity to join one of the hottest new bands... and you just rejected the offer?" Flynn and Julie met up that day before school at Starbucks, and now they're sitting in the park down the street from their school. They hadn't done this in forever, but Julie was finally feeling more like herself these days.</p>
<p>"Flynn, I couldn't say yes." Julie kicks at the rocks below the bench, trying to avoid eye contact with Flynn. She knew how her best friend was going to react, and even though Julie was sure of her decision, Flynn had a way of making Julie doubt herself.</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"I want to succeed because of my hard work." Julie says, then slowly adds, "And I want to have more time to process everything that's happened in my life."</p>
<p>"Well, the second part is understandable." Flynn says, putting an arm around Julie. "But Jules, that first part is dumb as heck."</p>
<p>"And why is that?"</p>
<p>"You did work hard writing that song. You've worked hard your whole life for an opportunity like this." Flynn says, looking into Julie's eyes. "Now you have the chance to really shine."</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't write that song by myself." Julie bites her lip. "My mom started it, but then... She never got to finish it. So I finished it by myself."</p>
<p>"Still," Flynn says, "it took a lot of courage. You've written so many others songs that the world deserves to hear. I just wish you'd let them."</p>
<p>Julie thinks about what Flynn said all throughout school. She knows Flynn has a point, but her chance had come and gone. She thought, anyways, until that afternoon when she receives a DM  on twitter from the official Sunset Curve account. </p>
<p>It's a link, to the song she had recorded with them on Saturday. Hearing the song again sends shivers down her spine. She had never thought she would be in this place, but here she is. The new album wouldn't be out for a while, but when it does come out... Julie isn't sure how she's going to react. </p>
<p>Then another message comes in.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't throw away what we have.</em>
</p>
<p>She knows from the second message that it's Luke on the other end, and she can't help but smile fondly. However, she doesn't know what to say.</p>
<p>
  <em>What do I do?</em>
</p>
<p>Not even seconds later, she receives a reply.</p>
<p>
  <em>Meet me tonight on the beach.</em>
</p>
<p>She's not sure if she should, but she can't help but think about all the regrets she has, and she doesn't want to add one more to the list. It's getting dark by the time Julie escapes family dinner, and when she finds herself on the sandy shores, she can see Luke's silhouette glowing in the moonlight. Julie can just imagine him turning around, taking her hand, and dancing with her on the beach. </p>
<p>He does turn around after a moment, but he doesn't do any of those other things.</p>
<p>"You actually came."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I didn't want to leave you hanging." Julie says softly, taking a step towards him. They're a few feet apart, but it feels like so much more. </p>
<p>"So have you given my idea any more thought?" Luke asks.</p>
<p>She had. She really, really had. </p>
<p>"I can't join the band." Julie says, watching his face fall. "I want to, but it's not the right thing to do right now."</p>
<p>"Then why did you even agree to meet me?" He doesn't sound mad, just disappointed, and it makes Julie's stomach turn.</p>
<p>"We do have something special." Julie states. "I want us to be friends, at least."</p>
<p>"Friends." Luke echoes, looking away from her but stepping closer.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Julie nods. "Maybe we could even write together."</p>
<p>"Well, if you won't join the band," Luke says, finally closing the wide distance between them. "then I guess that's better than nothing."</p>
<p>They're so close, Julie can see the perspiration on Luke's forehead, can see the veins in his arms and his neck, so prominent they look like vines wrapping around a tree trunk. Everything about Luke looks like a masterpiece. What they have could be a masterpiece. Julie smiles up at him.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you agree." </p>
<p>Julie knows she should go home, knows she's playing with fire by getting so close to Luke, but they sit on the beach talking for hours and Julie can't help but feel warm, even if she knows that playing with fire only burns you in the end. Maybe she would get burned, maybe she wouldn't, but the way Luke's eyes shine makes her feel safe in a way she couldn't describe, and she knows that no matter what happens, it will all be worth it in the end. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going to the beach at night kind of becomes their thing. Luke knows these spots that nobody else seems to go to, and the silence - aside from the occasional wave gently crashing on the shore or bugs chirping - is relaxing. They talk a lot, but it's mostly just for writing. It's nice, and Julie likes being able to have a friend who treats her like just that, a friend.</p>
<p>Over the past year, everyone has treated her like a tiny glass doll, afraid to say or do something that would cause her to break. Luke, however, knows a thing or two about losing a parent, even if they're technically on good terms now. It's not the same, exactly, but she's enjoyed having someone like him around. </p>
<p>Their writing together is something else, too. Julie focuses on the lyrics, channeling every ounce of her emotions into them, and in turn, Luke strums out chords on his guitar like nobody's business. Sometimes Julie wonders how she hadn't found Luke sooner. Flynn will always be her best friend, of course, but Luke... well, it was getting a little complicated, but it's nice.</p>
<p>At least, it was for a couple of weeks. Until she wakes up to a spam of texts from Flynn and Luke linking to articles where her face is the thumbnail. Somehow, somebody had found them on the beach together late one night, and had taken pictures of them. They were leaning into each, a small smile on Julie's face and a glimmer in Luke's eyes. The headlines were all along the lines of <em>Luke Patterson, new mystery girlfriend?</em></p>
<p>"This is bad." Julie says the moment she sees Flynn walking into the studio. Half of her wants to throw up, the other half wants to curl into a ball and never leave the house again.</p>
<p>"It's not that bad." Flynn tries to reassure her, taking a seat on the nearby piano bench. Julie gives her a telling look.</p>
<p>"Flynn, you know how protective Sunset Curve's fans are." Julie swallows, wrapping her arms around her chest. Something about there friendship was bound to come out, eventually, considering Luke still wanted her to join the band, but she had thought they would have a choice in the matter. It's not even like they're together, but the tabloids, and more importantly the fans, don't know that. </p>
<p>"Protective... is an understatement." Flynn cringes. Sunset Curve fans could be a little much. The one time they thought Reggie might have a new girlfriend, the band had to take a break from going out in public for a few weeks. Julie admired their love for the band, but it could also be their downfall.</p>
<p>"What do I do?" Julie groans. "I can't go to school today. Everyone will be staring at me."</p>
<p>"That's why you have to go. Own it."</p>
<p>"Own a lie?" Julie raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I'm not saying that." Flynn concedes. "I'm just saying, it is what it is between you two, you can't change that."</p>
<p>Julie sighs, slipping her backpack straps over her shoulders. She could miss one day, but then what? She couldn't not go to school forever. Even if she wanted to, she liked school. She could transfer, but those pictures would follow her around. Finally, she decides that Flynn is right. She has to go.</p>
<p>The first few class periods go smoother than she expects. People do stare, but most of them want to high-five her or ask if Luke is a good kisser. She returns the high-fives but blushes and tells people to mind their business when they ask about Luke. It's probably sending the wrong message, but it really  isn't anyone's business.</p>
<p>It's later in the day when Carrie comes up to Julie, arms crossed and surrounded by her squad, that Julie feels her heart flip. This can't be good.</p>
<p>"So, I guess you're the one who won Sunset's Curve contest."</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" Julie shuts her locker, turning to the popular girl. She wasn't expecting that.</p>
<p>"How else would you have gotten close to someone like Luke Patterson?" Carrie asks smugly. "Which means you're the reason I lost. I should thank you though, really, because Caleb decided to sign Dirty Candy instead of me recording a song with the band."</p>
<p>"You're welcome." Julie gives her a half-hearted smile and turns to leave, but Carrie stops her with a hand on Julie's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I would just watch out for yourself. Luke is known to be a player." Carrie mocks concern, but Julie knows she's just playing with her. Carrie doesn't know a thing about Luke, not the way Julie does. With that, Carrie sashays away from her, her minions following. Julie can breathe a sigh of relief now; she had expected it to go a lot worse than it did, but now it's over

</p><p>Soon things blow over, and people stop asking her about Luke, which is great, but Luke is still a little apprehensive to go out with her in public.</p>
<p>
  <em>Caleb wasn't too happy about the tabloids. We need to be more careful. -L</em>
</p>
<p>Julie's phone vibrates, and she furrows her brow.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why don't you just come to my house and we can write in my studio? -J</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That sounds like a great idea. Can the whole band come? -L</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course! Maybe you can actually start playing the songs we've been writing. -J</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's a deal. See you tomorrow? -L</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>See you tomorrow. -J</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been sick for the past like, 3 weeks so I haven't been able to upload in a minute, but I've appreciated all the love and support I've gotten on this story! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, it really motivates me. Now that I'm over being sick, I'll try and have a new chapter up at least once a week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Julie finds herself in their studio with Flynn, Luke, and the rest of Sunset Curve. She and Luke had talked and he really wanted to pitch Edge of Great to Caleb. She's not sure how that's going to go down, but when the band plays it, she's mesmerized.</p>
<p>"Now imagine we get your vocals in on this." Luke says, taking the mic from its mic stand. </p>
<p>Julie takes it from him when he holds it out to her, but she looks around at Alex and Reggie, who glance at each other, and sighs. "I don't want to get my hopes up."</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter what Caleb says, this is our band." Luke says, lifting his guitar up off of his chest and setting it on the guitar stand.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right," Alex says. standing up to join the conversation. "But he makes all of the final decisions."</p>
<p>"Should he, though?" Luke challenges. "It's not fair. We've all agreed Julie would be perfect in our band."</p>
<p>Julie and Flynn look at each other with widening eyes. Julie really hadn't been trying to start a fight between the band, but she can't say anything, because she doesn't want to make it worse. Reggie sinks back into a corner, eyes darting between his bandmates.</p>
<p>"She would be," Alex nods. "But right now, she can't be in the band. Doesn't mean we can't still sing your songs."</p>
<p>"Our songs," Luke agrees, a fire in his eyes. Of all those nights she had spent with Luke, she never imagined she would ever see anger in his eyes. This is a different side to him, and Julie's not sure she likes it. "Either it's both of us or neither of us."</p>
<p>"So what, you're quitting the band?" Alex raises his voice, and Julie wants to laugh. There's no way Luke is quitting Sunset Curve.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am." Luke spits the words out and then turns and leave. They all look at each other, a heavy silence filling the air.</p>
<p>"He'll be back right?" Julie asks finally.</p>
<p>"I don't know, he's been different ever since..." Reggie's voice breaks, and Julie turns to him.</p>
<p>"Since he met me?" Julie asks. She feels guilty. It feels like all of this is her fault. She just wanted to have her song heard, and now she was tearing Sunset Curve apart and ruining Luke's friendships.</p>
<p>Reggie and Alex look at each other and nod.</p>
<p>"We don't wanna blame you." Alex says, coming closer to her. "Luke just has his own things to work out."</p>
<p>"But if he never met me, he wouldn't have walked out." Julie counters. When no one says anything, Julie runs out, determined to find Luke. </p>
<p>It's hours later that she's walking towards a cafe that she spots Luke inside, elbows on a table with his head propped up on his hands. She's never seen him so sad, dejected even. She goes inside and finds his table, sitting across from him. He just stares at her.</p>
<p>"Running away from your problems isn't going to fix them." Julie leans against the table, mimicking Luke's pose. "Plus, you're probably under contract, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Luke nods solemnly, "We were young and naive when Caleb signed us to Covington Records a couple years ago. We signed away pretty much all of our creative rights to Caleb, and music just hasn't been the same since."</p>
<p>"I know how you feel." She had lost any care or desire to write or play music in the past year, and writing and playing with Luke had ignited something within her. She can understand why he's frustrated, but she knows running away, quitting the band, any of Luke's careless decisions, will not be the answer.</p>
<p>"No, you don't." Luke sighs. "Not exactly. If you were in my shoes, you'd probably be doing the same thing."</p>
<p>He's not entirely wrong. They're a lot alike in that way. But she would give it more thought, and she would have more care for other people in this situation, which includes his bandmates.</p>
<p>"Luke, you're not the only one affected by this. Quitting, giving up on your best friends? That's what a coward would do." Julie says, standing up. "What you need to do is go back to your friends, apologize, and figure something else out."</p>
<p>"What if there's no other solution?" Luke stands up quickly, almost knocking his chair over. The few people in the cafe with them glance over, and Luke lowers his voice. "We're under contract for a couple more years."</p>
<p>"Deal with Caleb for two more years, then drop the label." Julie suggests. They walk out into the night's cool air.</p>
<p>"That means I don't get to be with you for two more years." Luke says, then stutters and adds, "Musically, I mean."</p>
<p>Julie looks down, nodding. "We can still write and play together. I'm okay with you using our songs, even if I don't get credit. People will find out eventually."</p>
<p>"What if I'm not okay with it?" Luke inquires to her.</p>
<p>"Well, like I said, figure out another solution." Julie states, finalizing her advice.</p>
<p>Luke doesn't say anything, but Julie knows that the little gears in his head are turning. He's a determined type of person, and she knows that he's going to spend all his free time trying to figure out a solution. What that solution might be, Julie is kind of scared to find out, but right now, there's no stopping him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke is surprisingly normal in the coming weeks after he storms out of Julie's studio, which Julie is thankful for, but she's also very wary of what could happen next. Luke isn't the type to back down without a fight. </p>
<p>They still write together, but something is different, and Julie can't quite place it. The chemistry is still there, the passion never left, but something about the way Luke just wants to continue for hours gives her a strange feeling in her stomach. She knows why a few weeks later when they perform at a local cafe to raise money, the same cafe she had found Luke in that night.</p>
<p>There's a few bands on before Sunset Curve, and Julie and Flynn sit with the boys in a corner, enjoying themselves. It's the first time that they've all just hung out, truly, without music being involved, at least not <em>their</em> music. They would probably never truly be able to escape music, as it's their most pure connection. Julie is fine with that. </p>
<p>When it's the boys' turn to go on, Julie can see a glimmer in Luke's eyes, and her throat gets tight. She wants to tell him not to do whatever stupid thing he's planning, tell him that everything has been good up until now. She doesn't say anything though, knowing that it wouldn't do much good.</p>
<p>They open up with <em>Now Or Never</em>, off their first album, and Julie relaxes a bit. At least whatever it was he was going to do, he's saving it for later. </p>
<p>"I can't believe you recorded a song with them." Flynn swoons. </p>
<p>"Me neither." Julie agrees, smiling at Luke as he catches her eye. She had been trying to avoid spending much alone time with him, but even in a crowd, it was like nobody else was around. She knew he felt the same way, even if he never said anything about it. Sometimes Julie wonders, though, what would happen if they could just go back to their beach spot, if maybe they would become something more than just music.</p>
<p>They play another song, and then Luke takes the mic off the stand. </p>
<p>"So we were supposed to play a song called <em>This Band Is Back</em> from our second album, which releases in a couple months, but I had a better idea." Luke talks into the mic.</p>
<p>It's difficult not to catch the look that Alex and Reggie give each other, a mix of disapproval and fear. Julie should have said something, to them at least. Maybe she couldn't have done anything, but they could have.</p>
<p>"Tonight we're going to be performing with a friend, who's in the crowd now." Luke continues, then gestures to Julie. "Can I hear a round of applause for Julie Molina?"</p>
<p>Julie and Flynn glance at each other as the sound around them amplifies into a thunder of applause. Julie doesn't know if she should go up on stage and deal with the aftermath, or ignore Luke and let him face the consequences alone. She has seconds to decide and before her brain can tell them not to, her legs are guiding her to the small stage in the center of the room.</p>
<p>Julie takes another mic from Luke, waving to the crowd. "Hi, I'm Julie, and we're going to be performing <em>Wake Up,</em> from the not-yet-released Sunset Curve album."</p>
<p>They play the song and it's a hit, but Julie doesn't stick around to bask in it's glory. She races over to Flynn the second it's over and watches as the boys are pulled to a separate hall by Caleb.</p>
<p>"Should I go say something?" Julie asks Flynn, who raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I think the damage has already been done." Flynn sighs. "But you <em>should</em> go listen to see what's happening."</p>
<p>Julie is skeptical. She's never been one for eavesdropping. But... she has to know. She makes her way towards the little hall she saw them go down, and stands by the wall. She can barely hear them, but she hears snippets.</p>
<p>"What do you think you were doing..." Caleb's voice, no doubt scolding Luke.</p>
<p>"...not fair Julie can't..." Luke fires back.</p>
<p>"We never discussed..." Alex defends himself. Julie isn't surprised. Him and Reggie never asked for this.</p>
<p>"...Luke... part of the band anymore..." </p>
<p>At those words, Julie feels nauseas. It wasn't even a full sentence, but she knew exactly what Caleb had just said. Luke had risked everything for her, and it was backfiring. She should have stopped him. She could have, but she didn't, because deep down, a part of her wanted him to try, wanted him to succeed. But he hadn't, he had failed, and it was her fault.</p>
<p>She feels her eyes tearing up, but before she can let anyone see, before she can face the boys, she makes her way to Flynn. She wipes her eyes before her best friend can see that something is wrong, and grabs her arm, leading her to the door.</p>
<p>"What happened? Is it bad?" Flynn asks.</p>
<p>Julie shakes her head, but doesn't say anything.</p>
<p>Nope, not just bad. It's the worst thing that could possibly happen to Sunset Curve.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>